Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is the upcoming team up film between Superman and Batman. It is the sequel to Man of Steel and the second film in the DC Extended Universe. Plot Fearing the actions of a god-like super hero left unchecked, Gotham City’s own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis’s most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly arises, putting mankind in greater danger than it’s ever known before. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Gal Gadot as Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Holly Hunter as Senator Finch *Callan Mulvey as a to-be-confirmed character *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graveshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7TE_MhsOLs *Scoot McNairy as a to-be-confirmed character *Jena Malone as a to-be-confirmed character *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Jason Momoa as Orin/Aquaman *Christina Wren as Carrie Farris *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Bruce Wayne/Batman is introduced. *Lex Luthor is introduced. *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman is introduced. *A Riddler question mark is seen graffitied on a pillar. Production History Four days before Man of Steel's release, it was announced that Zack Snyder, David S. Goyer and Christopher Nolan would return to their respective roles—director, screenwriter, and executive producer (albeit in a lesser role than in the previous film), for a Man of Steel sequel. Goyer had previously signed a three-film deal with Warner Bros. Pictures for Man of Steel, its sequel, and a Justice League film featuring Superman.‘Man Of Steel’ Sequel Underway With Zack Snyder And David S. Goyer The movie was officially announced at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2013. The film is set for a 2016 release and will feature Superman and Batman meeting for the first time in a cinematic format, with most of the first film's main cast set to return, while a new actor will be chosen to play Batman.Comic-Con 2013: ‘Superman & Batman’ movie will follow ‘Man of Steel’Superman & Batman Film Set for Comic-Con Reveal Two tentative titles for the new film, Batman vs. Superman or Superman vs. Batman, were suggested by Goyer during the Superman 75th Anniversary Panel at Comic-Con.Next Superman Movie Likely Called ‘Batman vs. Superman’ Filming will start sometime in 2014 in Toronto, Ontario instead of Vancouver.MAN OF STEEL 2 PRODUCTION DEPARTS VANCOUVER FOR TORONTO On August 23, 2013, Hollywood Reporter announced that Warner Bros. Pictures cast Ben Affleck as Batman.Ben Affleck Is Batman for 'Man of Steel' Sequel On December 4, 2013 it was announced that Gal Gadot had joined the cast as Wonder Woman. On May 21, 2014 it was announced that the film would be called Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Trivia *Ben Affleck (Bruce Wayne/Batman) and Diane Lane (Martha Kent) both appeared in "Hollywoodland", where Affleck portrayed George Reeves, the actor best known for playing Superman on television. *Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles and Joe Manganiello were considered to play Batman before Ben Affleck was cast. *Ben Affleck began working out two hours a day daily the very next day after he was cast as Batman, to get ready for the role. *This is the second superhero film that Ben Affleck has played a starring role. The first was as Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the film "Daredevil". Similar to Batman, Daredevil was also a martial artist and was driven to crime-fighting due to the death of a family member. Gallery Bvs poster-ad1-Batman.jpg BvS poster-ad2-Superman.jpg Poster BvS Comic-Con.jpg|Comic-Con Poster. MoS2 Batmobile tarp.jpg|First look at the Batmobile. BA Batman and Batmobile.jpg|First look at Batman next to the Batmobile. Superman BvS.jpg|First look at Superman from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. WonderWomanBVSDoJFirstLook.jpg|First look at Wonder Woman. Batmobile BVS.jpg|Batmobile. DCCU Batsuit.jpg|Batsuit. BvS Superman.jpg Trinity BvS.jpg UtS Aquaman.jpg BvS Batman and Superman.jpg BvS Batman and Batsignal.jpg Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne.jpg BvS Lex Luthor 01.jpg BvS Superman 02.jpg Batsignal beacon.jpg Super-wayne-manor.jpg LexCorp lexLuthor.jpg Superman Fury.jpeg Old wounds-Bruce alfred.jpg Diana Prince.jpg Daily planeteeters-Lois Clark Perry.jpg Bruce batsuit.jpg Gal Gadot on set.jpg|Gal Gadot in costume on set. Henry Cavill on BvS set.jpg|Henry Cavill in costume on set. Lexcorp set.jpg|LexCorp building set. BTS-Batssups.jpg|Henry Cavill and Ben Affleck behind the scenes. BTS_BatAffleck_Snyder.jpg|Ben Affleck's Batman and Zack Snyder. Batman v Superman 73.png Batman v Superman 72.png Batman v Superman 71.png Batman v Superman 70.png Batman v Superman 69.png Batman v Superman 68.png Batman v Superman 67.png Batman v Superman 66.png Batman v Superman 65.png Batman v Superman 64.png Batman v Superman 63.png Batman v Superman 62.png Batman v Superman 61.png Batman v Superman 60.png Batman v Superman 59.png Batman v Superman 58.png Batman v Superman 57.png Batman v Superman 56.png Batman v Superman 55.png Batman v Superman 54.png Batman v Superman 53.png Batman v Superman 52.png Batman v Superman 51.png Batman v Superman 50.png Batman v Superman 49.png Batman v Superman 48.png Batman v Superman 47.png Batman v Superman 46.png Batman v Superman 45.png Batman v Superman 44.png Batman v Superman 43.png Batman v Superman 42.png Batman v Superman 41.png Batman v Superman 40.png Batman v Superman 39.png Batman v Superman 38.png Batman v Superman 37.png Batman v Superman 36.png Batman v Superman 35.png Batman v Superman 34.png Batman v Superman 33.png Batman v Superman 32.png Batman v Superman 31.png Batman v Superman 30.png Batman v Superman 29.png Batman v Superman 28.png Batman v Superman 27.png Batman v Superman 26.png Batman v Superman 25.png Batman v Superman 24.png Batman v Superman 23.png Batman v Superman 22.png Batman v Superman 21.png Batman v Superman 19.png Batman v Superman 18.png Batman v Superman 17.png Batman v Superman 16.png Batman v Superman 15.png Batman v Superman 14.png Batman v Superman 13.png Batman v Superman 12.png Batman v Superman 11.png Batman v Superman 10.png Batman v Superman 09.png Batman v Superman 08.png Batman v Superman 07.png Batman v Superman 06.png Batman v Superman 05.png Batman v Superman 04.png Batman v Superman 03.png Batman v Superman 02.png Batman v Superman 01.png Batman v Superman 20.png Entertainment Weekly Batman Vs Superman-cover.jpeg EMPIRE_SEPT15Cover.jpg Batman-vs-superman-image-ben-affleck-henry-cavill-empire-cover.jpg The_World's_Finest_BvS.jpg EMPIRE Secret Identity edition.jpg Wayne_Kent-cover.jpg Videos File:Batman v. Superman Dawn Of Justice Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Comic-Con Trailer HD File:Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:What to Expect from Upcoming DC Movies - Comic Con 2014 References External links *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Superman Films Category:Batman Films Category:Development